Paroles en l'air
by Pikabooboo
Summary: Haha...[spoilers saison 5]


Auteur: Jake  
Genre : gen/romance  
Résumé: Petite discussion suite a la révélation de l'épisode '**In the Wee Small Hours'**  
Situation: saison 5 donc spoilers  
Disclaimer: MOUHAHAA tout les peros m'appartiennent bien sur !  
Note de l'auteur: heu..premiére fic, juste pour le fun..et suite d'un pari...je devrais jamais parier /

_**Paroles en l'air**_

'in Alex's head'

Deux heures...ca faisait deux heures qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.. qu'elle se torturait l'esprit a repasser cette fuckin journée dans sa tête..comment ca avait pu déraper comme ça ?...'merde...MERDEMERDE...bon Alex...fait ce que tu sais faire le mieux...parle en à ta meilleure amie...mademoiselle Haagen dasz-caramel-noisette-pépites-de-chocolat-je-ne-juge-pas-mais-je-fait-mal-aux-cuisses...'

Alors la voila assise devant son poste de télévision, les yeux dans le vide, la cuilliére dans le pot...bien entamé déjà...'et merde... prends un mouchoir..pleure tu l'as cherché de toute façon...t'avais tout le temps de reprendre cette lettre, mais non ça aurait été trop facile de faire ton boulot au lieu de penser a partir plus vite... Comment le regarder dans les yeux aprés ça ?' bien sur c'est pas comme si elle l'avait trompé, aprés tout ils ne formaient pas un couple..mais elle l'avait trahi..'déçu'...A cette pensée Alex jeta son pot de glaçe a travers la piéce et le pauvre corps de ce dernier alla violemment s'écraser contre son frigo...pauvre pot...encore un qui a pâti de cette journée. Elle se decida a aller prendre une douche..peut-être que de l'eau glaçée partout lui remettra les idées en place..'je hais les lettres...je hais les rapports..je hais encore plus les avocats..j'ai haïs cette façon dont Boby m'a regardé'... Elle arriva sur la fin de sa douche glaçée quand elle entendit un son qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas entendre ce soir.

"Toc toc"

Damned

'vite.sortir.prendre serviette.ne pas glisser par terre.mettre vêtement...et crier aprés l'éffronté qui ose frapper a cette heure-ci'

Elle enfila un espéce de vieux jogging, datant de l'époque où elle fréquentait les salles de sport..c'est-à-dire...un bail, et un pull bien trop large pour elle, ayant appartenu a feu son ex mari..

"Toc toc"

"DEUX SECONDES!"

Elle ouvrit la porte aussi doucement qu'elle avait agi avec le pot de glace (feu pot de glace aussi) et s'appretait a crier aprés le Juda qui osait venir la déranger maintenant...mais elle remercia le bon Dieu de lui avoir -cloué le bec, jugeant que ce dernier avait déjà bien assez agi aujourd'hui- quand elle s'apperçu qu'elle se trouvait en face de Bobby...

"- QU'EST-CE...ho..Bobby ?

-Alex...je dérange apparement..

-Non Bobby entre je t'en pris

-Oo un probléme avec ton congélateur ?

-Hein ? ah le pot..non ..un probléme.de...enfin tu sais..il m'a échappé des mains...

- Et s'est écrasé contre ton frigo ?

- étonnant non ? la gravité doit pas etre la même ici.. "tentative d'humour foireuse Fatalité 1-Alex0

-"Heu...écoute si vraiment je tombe a un mauvais moment dis le moi et on verra ca plus tard...

-Non je t'assure je te le dirais si c'était le cas...

-Oui...mais on sait jamais...hm..

- ...

-Bon écoute Alex si je suis venu c'est pour te poser une seule question...et, j'ai vraiment besoin que ta réponse soit honnête et..." Bobby était plutot agité, signe de son mal a l'aise...

- "Bobby écoute moi "Alex posa sa mains sur la sienne" j'ai peut-être oublié de te dire des choses mais je ne t'ai jamais menti et je ne te mentirai jamais crois moi"

- "Je...pourquoi ? pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? et c'est vraiment pour ces raison la, celles que tu as évoqué au tribunal, que tu as rédigé cette lettre ?

- Ho...écoute au debut de notre équipe, je sortait d'une période trés difficile..et.. je n'étais pas prête a faire preuve de patience avec un nouveau co-équipier qui ne faisait meme pas attention a ce que je disais les premiers temps...

- Alex, mais...

-Laisse moi finir c'est deja assez dur comme ça...j'avais entendu un peu partout des choses a ton sujet...je savais, comme tout le monde que tu étais un excellent inspecteur Bobby...le meilleur du service surement, mais j'avais entendu dire que les partenaires ne se précipitaient pas à ta porte, que tu n'en faisait qu'a ta tête..certains te faisait passer pour un fou...et aussi stupide que je l'ai été je les ai écouté...dés que l'occasion s'en est présenté j'ai voulu changer de service et de partenaire, mais entre le temps où j'en avais fait la demande et celui où j'ai eu ma réponse, les choses ont changé...tu faisait plus attention a moi, tu étais moins renfermé..tu m'as vraiment laisser une place dans notre équipe et j'ai alors compris que je voulais rester pour voir comment ca allait se passer..."

Bobby lui sourit légérement et se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et sortit, en parlant il se retourna vers Alex au bords des larmes

-"Bobby..s'il te plait

- je te l'ai deja dit...je suis content que tu sois restée..a demain..

-Bobby je...

Il ferma la porte et Alex se retrouva face au mur dans un grand silence

-...t'aime"

(Je sais je sorts)

Dédicaceà la ligue des VDO's crzy girls :-p


End file.
